Dark Woods Circus
by TheGirlInTheMentalHospital
Summary: "Oh, the deformity. DEFORMITY! Drop by and see the show tonight. Drop by and see the show at the Dark Woods Circus." A song fic of 13 Ghosts with Vocaloid, Dark Woods Circus.


**Dark Woods Circus**

A young boy wearing a cow boy jacket and pants was standing near a light pole. People passed by him as he stood there. Suddenly, he saw a circus clown with two heads passing flyers around. One head was a girl with brown hair tied up in a ponytail while the other had the face of a young boy around his age. The two headed person walked up to him, handing him a flyer. The cow boy dressed boy thanked them, introducing himself as Billy and asked for the person's names.

Bobby and Kathy.

"_Ah, you're here_

_You're here!_

_We will be presenting to you tonight_

_The sad fate that some in this world carry with them. " _

A voice called out, making the two headed clown jump. Bobby and Kathy bade farewell to Billy and scurried off to the woods.

"_Children whom God has abandoned_

_Struggling to not be cast away in the goes_

_Children who can't even carry the trembling limbs they were born with._

_These children cry out, without reason._

_Words distorted by their malformed tongues" _

Billy looked down at the flyer. A circus was in town. It was called The Dark Woods Circus. He blinked when a red balloon floated past him towards the woods. It was getting dark and several people were going in the woods towards the voice where the circus was.

"_As the dark clouds embrace their little heads_

_They smile as they dream of their mother's embrace, long ago._

_Oh, _

_The deformity!_

_DEFROMITY! _

_Ahahaha! _

_Drop by and see the show tonight._

_Drop by and see the show." _

Billy walked with the people into the woods, seeing two people on hilts standing high above everyone's heads. One was a young man that seemed to have half of his face burnt off, wearing a tux. The other was a young woman around his age with short, raven hair ending at her shoulders, wearing a violet Victorian like dress, and had a tie wrapped around her neck. They waved down at the people below, holding hands.

"_Deep in the woods_

_Far beyond all the trees_

_Follow the road_

_Don't be afraid of it_

_Come join the fun,_

_Come join the revelry,_

_Come join the fun,_

_Here at the circus"_

Billy waved, telling them his name. They introduced themselves, Susan and Royce. The gestured towards the tents and a big, red tent where everyone was entering through the entrance; the boy could've sworn he saw a tall, monster like thing towering over it but didn't pay much attention. He was too busy running over and getting inside, not noticing the sad looks Royce and Susan were giving him.

"The characters here all look so very strange,

Wide, beaming smiles, all staring down at you

But it's all good-nature fun and games

Here at the show at Dark Woods Circus."

Billy walked away from the crowds and saw a hole. He peeked through it and saw Billy and Kathy again.

"_One with two heads on the same body"_

He peeked through another hole and saw a beautiful woman with slash marks in a cage. She wore a strange ballerina like dress with a white cloth wrapped around her head, covering her eyes. But was even more strange was that she had one horn producing out of the right side of her head while the lower part of her body where her legs should be was horse legs instead.

"_A diva deformed with no will to sing"_

Billy peeked through another hole and saw a rather frightening man wearing a straight jacket and had a cage around his head. He had messy black hair, gray skin with some red scars and yellow eyes that were mad. A plate was in front of him with arms that were still bloody and looked fresh still but cold.

"_Lastly, the monster that feast upon the frozen limps of his own kind" _

Billy found a curtain leading back stage where he hid in the shadows. He saw Bobby and Kathy walked towards the deformed diva's cage, stopping in front of it. "Dana…" Kathy whispered in a ghastly voice. The diva looked up and gazed sadly at them.

"_Anyone at all wouldn't dare to love me in this wretched form that I carry now_

_Please tell me why you look at me with those eyes? It's so painful, that haunting stare." _

Bobby reached through the cage and gently held a strand of her golden hair, holding it.

"_It hurts to be, yes it hurts to be, but hurting is better than nothing at all."_

Bobby too the strand to his face and closed his eyes. Billy then noticed a body hanging by the neck in the air over to the right. He gasped and saw the rotting flesh of the corpse. He looked back and saw that the two deformed circus people were rotting too, marks of flowery designs on them.

_It's what she said, so we continue this circus for eternity."_

Kathy then smiled and she and Bobby soon danced around, the curtains drawing up and they waved at the crowd of people around them.

"_But it's so much fun! _

_It's so much fun! _

_Yes, the circus is so much fun! _

_I let a sigh for my clouded eyes,_

_I feel they are rotting but it's no surprise!" _

Dana gripped the handles to her cage tightly and mournfully sang in a tragic, beautiful voice full of sorrow.

" _I want to die! _

_I just want to die! _

_Won't anyone save me from this prison of life?" _

A shadowy figure crept behind Billy as he watched with wide eyes. A bow was held as the figure aimed the arrow at Billy's head from behind.

_"But there's no escape from this awful fate_

_For all of us this life is the only way."_

Billy gasped when the arrow was let loose and shot through the air, impaling him in the head. He fell forward, eyes wide in shock and fear. The figure came out and a lady in a red dress with dark brown hair curled at the bottom. She wore see through glasses and smirked.

Billy was still alive.

"_They turn and twist their deformed selves to try and be normal_

_But still,_

_They can't even walked down the city streets as anyone else would." _

Billy was lifted up by the monster in the straight-jacket. Dana watched with sad eyes as the boy was carried away. The lady smiled sweetly, "Thank you, Ryan." Ryan merely glared at her, trudging away.

"_Everyone knows the feeling, _

_Illuminated by the street lights_

_But not them_

_This child has to cower_

_And cry alone"_

Susan and Royce danced around together, grim smiles on their faces. They glanced down and saw Billy in a circus like yellow and blue suite, an arrow sticking out of his forehead.

"_I suppose the shadows are cast along these little ones_

_Trying to fit in the normality of all of you"_

The next day, in the same light pole Billy was before. He was there again, in his circus costume, handing out flyers to people.

"_Whether it's your first visit,_

_Returning,_

_Or if you're alone_

_Come one, come all_

_Drop by and see the show tonight_

_Drop by and see the show_

_At the Dark Woods Circus" _

Billy looks up, smiling while part of his face rots with flower designs on it.

"…_it's fun!" _


End file.
